


Marked

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the baby had fussed himself to sleep, and Rodney grabbed the opportunity to dive into the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhavens**](http://darkhavens.livejournal.com/) gave it a quick look over for grammar and punctuation for me. She is awesome like chocolate.  
> Wordcount: 711  
> Disclaimer: not mine, no profit, no infringement intended.

  
Finally, the baby had fussed himself to sleep, and Rodney grabbed the opportunity to dive into the shower. Little Eli would rest safely for a few minutes in the sturdy, hand-carved crib Halling and Jinto had built Rodney and John when their son was born.

Delicious hot water pounded into muscles still learning to work in the new ways required to carry a baby and do other tasks simultaneously, and the soreness and stiffness began to ease. Time was precious for luxuries like bathing, though, so Rodney grabbed the soap and started lathering.

When he got to his belly, Rodney growled and took a moment to creatively curse the Ancients and their crazy gender-indifferent pregnancy devices, and the fact that they couldn't see their way clear to go the extra step of returning the body to its previously trim state. And Rodney had been trim, too. Far more so than he had ever been in years of sitting in labs on Earth. Who knew the body counted running for one's life as _exercise?_

The slight roundness of his belly, retained even after three months of Teyla's insistence that it was imperative to get back into shape immediately, meaning, for Rodney, improving his running, ducking, falling and getting hit with sticks skills, was slowly melting away. It was the stretch marks that incited the growling and cursing. He had gone to Carson and gotten some cream for them, but the doctor had been forced to break the news that the stretch marks were most likely permanent. Rodney thought they were ugly and hated that he could feel them as well as see them, scars branded into once-smooth skin. Eyes closed, he sighed unhappily, running his fingertips, Braille-like, over the marks.

He didn't startle when a second pair of warm hands joined his own. John was fond of joining him in the shower, and Rodney half-expected it whenever he was there. He flinched a bit when John's fingertips brushed over the stretch marks and tried to push John's hands away from them, but John leaned into him and whispered, "Shhh, don't, I want to feel."

"Eww, why?" Rodney groused, relaxing into John's chest, enjoying the warmth and strength and the sweet sensation of being held in loving arms. "They're awful."

"They're beautiful," John whispered, stroking Rodney's abdomen gently. "Our baby put them there."

Turning in his husband's arms, Rodney raised an eyebrow at John. "No, really."

"No, really," John repeated. "Whenever I see them, I think about the first time it all hit me. I had my hands on your belly, feeling the baby kicking and squirming in there. We had just picked out a name and I kept thinking, that's our son Elijah. That's my son. And it was all...just...so..."

He trailed off into silence even though his mouth kept moving for a moment, no more words coming.

Rodney stared, while something melty and warm happened inside his chest. Swallowing thickly, he leaned forward, cradling John's face in his palms. The first gentle brush of their lips, wet in the warm shower, was music, low and sweet and deep, and it lit a fuse that sparked and fizzed along his nerves. He moved closer, pressing his body against John, holding him against the wall. Tilting his head, he licked water from his lover's lips, gentling them open, nipping and suckling the soft, soft skin. Tickling at John's tongue with the tip of his own, Rodney teased and charmed and enticed until John sealed his mouth against Rodney's and dove in with a fervent, heated, joyful moan.

John's hands gripped his ass and pulled their hips close, thrusting his hard cock against Rodney's, slick with soapsuds as they panted harshly into each other's mouth.

A thin wail rose in the next room, instantly piercing the steamy bubble of lust and privacy surrounding them. Rodney's head thudded against the wall and John groaned into his lover's shoulder.

"They say," Rodney said, casually, "that babies are so cute to keep their parents from doing away with them. They never say how long that works."

John barked out a laugh. To his credit, it was only a little bit evil.

"You take this one," Rodney continued. "I'm going to the lab to build us a babysitter."


End file.
